Bleach: Turf War
by Baka Lord
Summary: Ichigo kurosaki is your average vampire, however he has something someone wants. Power, now Ichigo must survive in the bustling metropolis of Karakura town as he's thrown into a giant Turf War over contracts and jobs by the three mercenary groups. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Note From a Baka:

I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote this. This has been in the work for a long time and wouldn't have happened without my friend argentorum's constant nagging and support. He also edited this (helped make it kick major ass) and helped me come up with a lot of ideas and characters. (they'll be introduced later muahaha) I don't know how long this story will be but with all the possible ways for this story to go, I honestly don't see an end in sight. But that might just be because I've just started. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Only the stuff I came up with.

Fun Fact: Rukia Kuchiki = living breathing plot point

**Prologue: Karakura Town**

Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the narrow dust path that lead out of the forest. The place that had been his home for the past couple hundred years. Though he had been thinking of moving for a long time he never thought it would happen like this shackled and enslaved. The grating of metal against his flesh acted as a constant reminder of his predicament. Ahead of him walked a short figure garbed in a black cloak, holding the other end of the chain in its left hand. Its pale white hand the only visible feature, the rest hidden by its cloak and hood obscuring the rest of its body. Ichigo couldn't even tell if it was male or female. hence why he was referring to it as, well, it.

Ichigo stumbled, a sharp yank from the other end of the chain almost causing him to face plant in the dirt. His body felt depleted and heavy, unrested and unfed, but his captor refused to stop, preferring to play the part of the cheerful little slave driver. Ichigo had no choice but to keep walking or be dragged by the hooded little bastard...or bitch as the case may be. All he wanted was to drop by the roadside and be left alone to die; but his torment was far from over. It took them another two hours to reach the edge of the forest, and an hour after that they passed the last landmark he knew of. And then they arrived at a hill. Ichigo's legs groaned in pain as he climbed the muddy slope, but sheer will power and spite gave the streangth to reach the top.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to Karakura Town." The figure gestured toward the valley beyond. As Ichigo's eyes followed the gesture the suns rays blinded him for an instant obscuring land below. In a moment his eyes adjusted and Ichigo was left speechless. He was overlooking a giant city, stretching as far as he could see expanses of buildings covering the land for miles. Steepled towers, impossibly tall, jutted into the sky; and above the 'town', hovering in midair, were clusters of floating fortresses and temples dotted the skyline above the bustling metropolis.

"Town?" was all Ichigo remarked sarcastically.

"Sometimes," The figure replied, "Tradition precedes reality,"

**Chapter: 1 New Home, New Beginnings**

The black gates of Karakura town opened to let Ichigo and his captor inside. Made of scarred and pitted stone, the gates swung silently outward, commanded by an invisible force. Upon crossing the threshold the massive black gates ghosted shut behind him, sealing him into this strange new metropolis. His captor walked down the center of the street, crowds parting way before it. Ichigo felt as much as saw the glares of muted anger directed at the cloaked figure. Fleeting glances filled with pity and despair followed him down the cobbled street. The people around him were as diverse as they were numerous, men in rags and riches standing side by side in the wide street. As they continued deeper into the 'town' he heard snatches of conversations drifting through the air around him.

"Poor boy" an elderly woman mumbled before turning away with a sad look in her eyes.

"Not another one," a middle aged man whispered to some of his companions. Another one whispered back, "Shut up. Don't draw attention to us."

"Awfully popular around here, aren't you?" The figure stopped, and so did Ichigo.

"Be quite" the figure said turning its head slightly towards him, "I'm not paid enough to deal with assholes like you" Ichigo shrugged as the figure turned back and began to walk again ducking into a side ally. From there Ichigo quickly lost track of the twists and turns as the cloaked figure led him deeper into the city, the sky above lost behind overhangs and balconies above. Then all of a sudden they arrived at a dead end, a single door set into the wall. Almost immediately a small slit opened in the door, and a bayful eye regarded them for an instant before the door grated open. He leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the interior, when a sharp pain sprouted in the back of his head and he collapsed into blackness.

Ichigo woke with a splitting head ache and his hands chained to the wall behind him. "Well on the bright side they have wonderful hospitality." Ichigo mumbled, taking in the room around him. Other than his chains and the door on the opposite wall the ten by ten cell was completely empty, devoid of furniture and everything else. Ichigo let out a sigh of annoyance. He was hungry, tired, pissed, and on top of that it felt like some wonderful person had just put his head through a blender. It was at this moment Ichigo decided two things. One, that whoever walked through that door, no matter who it was, he was going to be a total ass to. Two, whatever that person wanted he would resist with all the power he could muster.

And of course, that was when the door creaked open, admitting two burly men into the room.

"And who might you two be" Ichigo said bringing himself to his feet.

"You don't need to know who we are" the man on the left said "All you need to know is that we were sent here to… rough you up a bit to make you a little bit more… well… complacent." He finished while cracking his knuckles with a grin.

"I see," Ichigo said as he put his hand to his chin and put a thinking expression on his face. "So then why did they send two weaklings, did they expect your smell to knock me out?" Ichigo's remark seemed to have the desired effect as both of them clenched their fists.

"I'm going to enjoy this" the man on the right said maliciously before he charged with a yell at Ichigo who just stood there with the same thinking expression on his face. The man threw his punch which seemed to move faster than normal humans could, but still far to slow. Ichigo simply moved to the side and in one fluid motion rammed his elbow into the man's solar plexus causing him to double over gasping for breath. Without a seconds hesitation Ichigo quickly wrapped his chain around the man's neck and pushed his foot against his back causing him to black out due to loss of oxygen. All of a sudden Ichigo heard another yell as the second man came up and threw a roundhouse kick aimed for Ichigo's head. With the length of the chain Ichigo had in his hands he blocked the round kick and wrapped it around the leg, this caused the man to lose balance and fall backwards hitting the back of his head against the wall. Ichigo quickly took this opportunity to land an axe kick to the man's throat silencing him as his Adams apple stuck touched the back of his throat slowly suffocating him.

The man Ichigo had the chain tied around had stopped struggling and slumped unconscious onto the floor. Ichigo looked around at what he had done and couldn't help but think with a grin on his face that he had accomplished both of his goals in less than fifteen minutes. So with both of the men dead he sat down, resting his back against the wall and putting his feet up on the only furniture in the room as he waited for his the next idiot to make an appearance.

Ichigo woke feeling slightly less tired, and by extension less pissed. Some men came in earlier to carry out the bodies, they seemed surprised and did their job as quickly as possible. Now the candles in the room had finally burnt out, he looked around trying to judge how much time had had passed. After a few minutes Ichigo decided that it didn't really matter, he was still trapped and still in chains, he was still hungry, and he was still hoping he would be able to kick some more ass. He heard a clinking sound behind him as the length of the chains pulled into the wall, forcing him to stand up as his hands were pulled above his head. When the chain had been fully retracted he was standing, almost hanging with his hands held up above him by the shackles. He heard the door open but could not see who had entered, Ichigo heard invisible footsteps approach where he stood.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" the voice said "I believe you have something we want."

"Really, I wonder what that could be" Ichigo responded sarcastically.

"Resistance is useless Kurosaki" the voice said.

"Yet here I am resisting, and you don't seem to be doing anything about it, what could that mean?"

"We want to know about the ten seals" the voice spoke softly right next to his ear causing him to pale and shudder.

"So you do know about them" the voice said as if expecting that bodily response.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, his voice lower than a whisper.

"It doesn't matter who we are does it, Kurosaki" the voice replied "all you need to know is that unless you tell me, I will guarantee you shall never see your so called 'family' again."

"So then you'll kill me" Ichigo responded in a cold voice.

"Now why on earth would we do that?" the voice said questionably "You are a valuable source of information, can't say the same about the your sisters though." A slight pause. "Now then, if you would Kurosaki," the voice said coldly. Ichigo felt cold steel trace down the side of his face until it stopped at his left shoulder before piercing his skin. "My patience wears thin."

**Chapter 1: finished**

Note from a Baka:

Thanks for reading. Please review, and tell me what I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from a Baka: Oh me oh my I do seem to have not written in the past forever and left you my faithfull readers on an unfortunate cliffhanger. Well it could'nt be helped, you see I hit writers block again WOOT. However one reveiwer got me out of another story I'm writing for fun called My Insanity in Print, and got me back into the swing of things. So thank you Narutopokefan you have drawn me back in. Please review it really is appreciated and it helps me out with my Ego because it really is a small little thing. Anyway without further ado let's begin.

Fun Fact: Byakuya Kuchiki is the most stoic stoic that evar stoiced

** Bleach Turf War: Chapter II Familiar Circumstances**

Ichigo was now alone. He hung loosely from the shackles of his cell, head bent low as if it was unable to bear its own weight. Cuts and lacerations ran up and down his body; his once comfortable forest green tunic was in taters, shreds of it soaking up his blood that had begun to pool at his feet. Luckily Ichigo couldn't feel the pain anymore, his body had gone numb quite a while ago. Suddenly Ichigo heard clanging outside the door to his cell coupled with the screams of two guards as their pathetic life ended. Then Ichigo heard the loud clang of the heavy iron crossbar being moved out of its resting place before crashing onto the cobblestone floor with a loud clang. However next instead of the door creaking open it was blown off its hinges only to slam into him before clattering to the floor. As Ichigo mind sat on the borderline of unconsciousness he saw a flash of silver and gold before his mind was enveloped in blackness.

Ichigo opened his eyes only to see the utter blackness that surrounded him. Inside the darkness he could sense a familiar presence, however instead of comforting him it sent a shiver down his spine _'what the hell is this' _he thought. Before he could act he heard the soft pitter patter of footsteps approaching him. A sharp pain shot through his brain, the next thing he knew he was laying in the fetal position clutching his head as images of memories long forgotten flashed before his eyes changing with each footstep he heard. 'Step' an image of a garden flashed before his eyes, bodies hanging like ornaments among the many archways. 'Step' the image of a gutted corpse came into view, a look of pain and horror plastered on its face for all eternity. 'Step' a young boy running down a small alleyway before his skull was slammed into the side wall crushing it and killing him instantly. 'Step' suddenly a pair of golden eyes came into view, hiding behind a beastly white mask with two horns, one broken about halfway, while the other was unharmed. 'Step' Ichigo could sense that the figure was close standing over him, watching him with a smile on its face. Suddenly Ichigo saw a woman fall down and was now backing up on her hands and knees screaming "MONSTER, MONSTER" before a clawed hand ripped out her throat.

"Your mine Ichigo Kurosaki" a seductive female voice whispered before his vision went black again.

Ichigo now woke up in a completely white room, bandages covered most of his body. As he took in his surroundings he found a little bundle of clothes sitting in the corner of the otherwise completely bare room. He slowly got up, not wanting to open any wounds and with a wince of pain cautiously made his way over to the small bundle. When he finally got there he noticed that it was a pair of white Hakama with the bottom and the belt outlined, along with a white long sleeve cotton V-neck and lastly a white Shihakusho with black trim around the bottom, the sleeves, and the neck. (for those who have no idea, its Ichigo's bankai outfit only white and hollowy) Ichigo took a split second to think about putting these clothes on. He then however remembered the tattered rags he was left in, and as he looked down sure enough there they were. Sighing in defeat Ichigo donned the clothes. However just as he finished putting his Hakama on he heard the soft tapping of footsteps. Panicking Ichigo hid by the door in order to catch his captor by surprise. Then he began to slowly unravel the bandaging on his left hand, thinking of using it to choke his enemy. Slowly the footsteps came closer suddenly they stopped and the door began to open outward. Just as the figure stepped in Ichigo lunged in a desperate attempt to escape, however his captor saw this and quickly used sonido to get behind his back and subdue him by twisting his arm around behind it.

Ichigo didn't know what happened, one second he was lunging at his captor, the next he heard a loud boom that still now rung in his ears and he was subdued with his captor twisting his arm behind his back. _'damn'_ Ichigo thought _'he's way to fast.' _

"Hey, before I try anything else may I have to pleasure to know the name of my captor." Ichigo spoke confidently.

"Harribel, Tier Harribel," said a rather effeminate voice.

"Good to know," Ichigo said visibly calming down and relaxing, however the moment he felt Harribel's grip loosen he slammed his shoulder against her chest. Harribel, not expecting the pathetic vampire to even have enough energy, to pull off such a daring move was caught off guard. As she stumbled backwards Ichigo ran out the door slamming it shut hearing the click of the lock as he did so.

_'he's quick, I'll give him that.' _Harribel thought, as she quickly stood up and fired a cero at the door. Granted it was a little overkill but it did its job.

Ichigo heard an explosion come from down the hallway and risked a backwards glance. His face paled as he saw the door fly towards him _'ya know I hope this doesn't become a regular thing'_ he thought as the door hit his back knocking him to the ground. The next second he heard the loud boom of a sonido and then he was staring at a pair of black shoos with what looked like a white curved cross that went up the shoe. _'Ok it is starting to look like running is not an option here'_ Ichigo decided as he struggled to get up off the ground.

"Are you done now Ichigo Kurosaki" Harribel spoke in an even tone putting the tip of her blade against his neck forcing his head up.

Ichigo looked at the dark skinned beauty. She had short messy blond hair with what looked like three braided locks of hair that went past her neckline, she also had blond eyelashes and green eyes. However the rest of her face was covered by a long sleeve zip up jacket that ended about an inch or two below her breasts showing her midriff. She had black gloves that the sleeves partially went over the bottom half of them. Then she was wearing a long dress like skirt that covered the bottom half of her body from below the hips down while showing off some of her outer thighs. Then Ichigo noticed that the sword she had was very slightly curved, it was also unusually short and wide, however what surprised Ichigo the most was the fact that the blade itself was completely hollow in the middle.

"yes," Ichigo responded in the same even tone Harribel used, seeing no point in resisting.

"I see," Harribel said as she walked behind him and pushed the tip of her sword against his back "then we should probably get going."

Harribel led Ichigo through the twisting and winding hallways of this vast complex. _'how can anyone possibly navigate this' _Ichigo thought as they turned into another hallway that looked just like ALL the rest. _'actually now that I think about it I'd probably starve before I would find the exit.'_ Suddenly Harribel stopped

"Were here" she said, Ichigo followed her gaze to a large set of double doors. Harribel walk up to them knocking politely before opening one of them. She then swung her arm, gesturing that it should be him who should enter first. _'alright here we go'_ Ichigo thought as he stepped into the dark room. Once inside he heard a loud bang, signifying that the door had shut. Then he saw Harribel take the empty seat near a man with an eye patch and an odd circular thing that went behind his head, and a man with an oddly long mask with multiple holes in the front. At the end of this long table a man sat in the tallest chair, he had short brown hair with one strand coming down in the middle of his face. His dark golden eyes showed no emotion, as did the rest of his face. He was wearing a jacket that went down to his ankles and the collar was high so that it would cover his neck if zipped up. His shirt had a red sash around it and extended past his hips, he then had white hakama to finish off the incredibly white outfit.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he began with a smile "I am Sosuke Aizen and these." Aizen gestured to those who were gathered around the table, "are the Espada."

Ichigo looked around the room getting a look at the twelve Espada before him studying their features and expressions. After a little bit Aizen once again spoke up.

"Ichigo I want you to become a fraccion or an apprentice of sorts to one of my Espada."

"And I'm sure that this is one of those offers I CAN'T refuse," Ichigo said with both sarcasm and a little venom layering his voice.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Aizen smiled before continuing "However if you work with us, I can guarantee that you will have a chance to save your sisters."

"You know where they are?" Ichigo quickly replied, concern and hope showing in both his features and voice.

"Yes currently they are being held by Seireitei, a large mercenary faction much like ourselves."

"I see... I'll join you Aizen, and save my sisters" Ichigo spoke with confidence

"Good to hear" Aizen began, his face taking on a more serious expression while his voice followed suit. "However Kurosaki I must remind you that there is no backing out, granted you don't have a choice but I figure I should just let you know."

"I understand Aizen" Ichigo replied "however as long as I'm here can you promise sanctuary for my sister as soon as I save them."

Clapping his hands Aizen responded with a smile on his face "of course," he began "now then the question is whose fraccion will you be." Aizen began shifting his gaze from person to person until it finally landed on Tier Harribel. _ 'perfect' _he thought "Ichigo you will be Harribel's fraccion, is that acceptable Harribel."

"Hi Aizen Sama I will accept Ichigo Kurosaki as one of my fraccion, seeing as I saw his abilities earlier this morning I should be in a decent position to help him." She replied in her normal tone.

"Wonderful" Aizen exclaimed as he once again clapped his hands "meeting adjourned." Immediately all the Espada began exiting the room. Harribel exited last and Ichigo followed closely not wanting to get lost in the maze of hallways. Eventually they came up on a small set of double doors, Harribel entered first with Ichigo following suit. Immediately Ichigo heard several voices yell, welcome back Harribel Sama. _'I've got a bad feeling about this' _Ichigo thought as three girls came out to hug Harribel, but immediately stopped as soon as they saw Ichigo. The killer intent directed at Ichigo made it seem like the room temperature dropped a couple degrees.

"Under orders from Aizen Sama" Harribel began with a calm and soothing edge to her voice, obviously trying to relieve the tension. "I have taken Kurosaki Ichigo as my fraccion"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH" they all yelled together.

"But he looks so weak Harribel Sama." The short haired girl with a horn said

"True but not as weak as you." The dark skinned amazon like woman responded.

"What was that you cow!" The horned girl shot back

"You two really should stop arguing it makes you both look incredibly weak." The long haired girl with three dots underneath her right eye said.

"WHAT WAS THAT SUNG-SUN" the amazon and the unicorn girl responded together.

"Please be quiet, while I think" Harribel said.

"Yes Harribel Sama" all three responded simultaneously.

_'Wow that was quick' _Ichigo thought as silence filled the room, before Harribel spoke again.

"Ichigo"

"Huh"

"I want you to fight my three fraccion, Appacci Emilou, Mila Rose Franceska, and Sung-Sun Cyan."

"Huh?"

"I believe that if you fight them I can accurately judge your current combat ability."

"... Huh?" Ichigo responded as he looked at the three girls. He figured the tomboy looking one with the short black hair, horn, and multicolored eyes with the red outline surrounding the left side was Apacci. The dark skinned girl with wavy dark brown hair, green eyes and the amazon clothing was Mila Rose, she also seemed to have a hole between her navel and breasts. Finally the girl with the dress whose sleeves covered her hands with six inches or so of material to spare, flowing green hair, lavender eyes, and the three dots underneath her eye was Sung-Sun.

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was outside in a field facing the three stooges themselves. He found his gaze glancing from one to the other, waiting for them to make the first move. Apacci was the first to move, coming straight at him with a sonic boom. Ichigo's body went tense as he quickly ducked the punch she threw and sending an uppercut towards her head. Noticing this she used a sonido to escape the impending blow, following up with two balas. The first one hit him in the gut while the other hit the side of his face sending him spinning.

"Is that all you got" Apacci taunted.

Ichigo stood up slowly and took a defensive stance wiping blood from his cheek with his right hand. "Not even close" he responded.

"tch" was all Apacci said before she continued her onslaught of balas, kicks, and punches. Ichigo had to rely completely on his instincts, because his eyes couldn't keep up with her speed. After taking a couple more hits he saw his opening. Apacci came at him with a punch, Ichigo ducked underneath it and then swiped her legs out from underneath her. As she hit the Ground Ichigo was already following up with an ax kick to her stomach. Apacci blocked knocking Ichigo off balance and then in a flash hit him with a kick to his side. _'That was close I guess he isn't completely incompetent' _she admitted to herself _'however he still has a long way to go in order to earn a place beside Harribel Sama.'_ Apacci was about to head back in but Mila Rose put her hand on her shoulder preventing her advance.

"What the hell!" Apacci yelled.

"I would like to have a chance to face him" Mila Rose responded.

"As would I" Sung-Sun added.

"Ok then lets just get him together" Apacci exclaimed desperate to get back into the fight.

"I'll allow it" Harribel spoke over their arguing.

"Thank you Harribel Sama" the three of them responded.

Ichigo paled as he saw Sung-Sun coming in first, her snake like movements made her attacks unpredictable. After landing a few hits she backed out, immediately Ichigo dive rolled to the side as a barrage of balas flew past him. _'shit this is not looking good'_ all of a sudden he heard the loud bang of a sonido and the next thing he knew he was flying into a rock courtesy of Mila Rose and one of her overpowered kicks. As Ichigo lay there beaten bruised and exhausted. _'shit this is not looking so good'_ He was almost at his limit; suddenly a seductive voice purred in the back of his head "let me out Ichigo, you can't do this without me." Ichigo was surprised to hear the same voice from his dream "give me control Ichigo, you know how to release your seals, do it and you can win this fight, don't and you will surely lose." Once again the voice spoke her tone so enticing, so alluring, soon Ichigo gave up exhaustion taking over. _'Alright I might as well.' _Currently outside of Ichigo's head, his body lay unmoving, and the three fraccion began to worry that they had killed him.

_'is that it'_ Harribel thought as she shook her head in disappointment _'I knew he would be weak but this is getting pathetic.'_

"Looks like he's ready for some more punishment" Mila Rose almost purred.

"Yep Looks like he doesn't know when to quit" Apacci added.

"For once we seem to be in agreement" Sung-Sun added.

Harribel lifted her head to see Ichigo standing as a puppet would when its strings were cut. He was slightly haunched over, his arms hung loosely dangling as if they were nothing but dead weight. His head also hung down in what seemed to be a constant stare at the ground. Then all of a sudden Harribel made out chanting coming from his slumped form. "Nhath seth hash narash cerec," Harribel's eyes widened as she made out the ancient language. _'hmm I wonder what kind of demon he's summoning' _Harribel thought as she looked closer, not wanting to miss what would soon transpire. Suddenly his chanting stopped and he raised his head, a sadistic smile began to take shape on his face showing his fangs. A mask also began to form on the right side of his face and stopped once it covered the upper right half of his face stopping at the top of his mouth. After his mask finally had taken shape Ichigo's eyelids fluttered open to reveal his now glowing yellow orbs to the world.

"FINALLY!" Ichigo yelled Ichigo yelled as he eyed them with a cruelty only known to the fairer sex, his normally deep baritone overlayed with a higher pitched female's voice. "Geez Ichigo you sure are stingy when it comes to sharing a body. You really should let me out for a walk and not whenever your getting your ass handed to you. Now then, if I may ask who the fuck... are you three" The identity confused Ichigo said pointing to the fraccion. "No wait don't tell me, your a unicorn" Ichigo pointed to Apacci, "your some kind of amazon cow." Ichigo said now pointing to Mila Rose, then pointing to Sung-Sun "and lastly your some kind of anorexic snake freak."

"What did you just say!" Mila Rose screamed.

"Who the hell are you calling an anorexic snake!" Sung-Sun yelled finally breaking her composure.

"U-unicorn" Apacci whimpered.

"Oh it looks like I struck a nerve." Ichigo said putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head slightly to one side.

Apacci began by firing balas, one after the other in rapid concession. However none of them seemed to hit Ichigo, _'he's become faster somehow'_ Harribel thought. Then Mila Rose came around with a round kick to Ichigo's head, however he brought up his arm to block it in time, sliding back a few feet. Sung-Sun came up with her Hebi style successfully hitting Ichigo in the solar plexus knocking him back. "Your weaker than I expected" Ichigo said with mock disappointment " hey Ichigo did you really lose to this bunch of weaklings." At this point Sung-sun threw a punch aiming for his face only for it to be caught by Ichigo. "Ok my turn" Ichigo snapped Sung-Sun's wrist backwards causing the bone to break with a loud snap. Then he kneed her in the stomach before letting her drop to his feet. "you're all pathetic" Ichigo said grabbing her wrist and driving her fangs into Sung-Sun's arm, who cried out in pain. After a couple more seconds Ichigo let her drop to the ground breathing heavily. Ichigo shivered with pleasure, "that was wonderful, the first taste of blood I've had in years ."

"YOU BITCH" Apacci and Mila Rose screamed before charging into the fray. Mila Rose attempted to Punch Ichigo, while Apacci tried to kick him in the side of the head. However Ichigo grabbed both Mila Rose's fist and Apacci's punch stopping them dead in their tracks. Before pulling them sideways so that their bodies collided. "Now this is where the real fun begins" Ichigo said sadistically a smile gracing his features, but as Ichigo brought his foot up to kick Apacci in the ribs he heard a loud sonic boom. Before he could turn around he felt the hilt of a zanpacto slam into his neck and then everything went black.

Harribel stood over Ichigo's body, her zanpacto still at the ready, waiting for him to stand up. After a minute, she let out a sigh of relief. Looking over at her fraccion she spoke in her usual monotone voice. "Apacci do not rush into battle, Mila Rose you telegraph your moves you rely too much on your power instead work on your speed. And Sung-Sun try to switch up your style, at times it leaves you too vulnerable."

"Hi Harribel-Sama" they all responded bowing their heads at the same time.

"However you all did well considering you were not using your zanpacto's, I did not think that a being such as he would have such power inside of him." Harribel finished looking down at Ichigo's unmoving form sensing the demon leave him. _'What are you really Kurosaki Ichigo."_

** Bleach Turf War: Chapter II Familiar Circumstances END**

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it. Anyway please review, it gives me SUPER STRENGTH and mainly some incentive to continue knowing that someone took the time to give me helpful advice or just say that they liked my writing. Also if you have any questions just PM me and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Now go the Lord of ALL Baka COMMANDS YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guess who it is… that's right it's me I'm finally back. Now first things first I would like to thank all those who have reviewed recently so here doth we go.

**Hartanna**- thank you for reviewing and I hope my explanation was suitable and that you are now less confused.

**Shark Spartan**-thanks for the compliment I really appreciate that you like it and to be honest while I do have this as Ichigo Harribel I'm still racking my brains on how it'll work so right now it's actually free game. Also I had a shark Spartan once the blood was glorious.

**Shade empire**-You shall see how it goes and right now it kinda looks like some weird kinky shit with sword fights but don't worry it gets worse… wait what?

**Guest**-thank you for the review and I hope you keep on reading and enjoying my writing as much as I enjoy writing the adventure for you guys.

All right now that that's settled I just want to make some things clear. Half the shit that happens will make so sense because to Ichigo it doesn't make sense. I mean he was kidnapped ass kicked, kicked ass and then got bitch slapped with the bad end of the metaphorical two by four A.K.A. Harribels zanpacto. Also you will be filled in on Ichigo's past as time goes on when he reminisces on how simple it used to be. Lastly please if you have any questions or criticisms leave a review PM me so that I can explain and make the story as enjoyable for you guys as it is for me. Thanks for reading Baka Lord out.

**Fun Fact**- No Yuroichi doesn't swing that way... right. Soi Fon well that kinda goes without saying

**Bleach Turf War: Chapter III Split Personalities**

_'What are you really Kurosaki Ichigo' _Harribel thought as she carried Ichigo's body to his room.

Ichigo opened his eyes only to find himself in a desolate town. Crumbling buildings and dead bodies littered the landscape. Shakily Ichigo rose to his feet feeling a little uneasy _'where the hell am I'_ Ichigo wondered as he scanned the dead and decaying landscape.

"Hey king, nice ta finally meet chya" a feminine voice spoke from behind him. Ichigo spun around only to see a disturbingly female version of him. She was currently wearing the same clothes he was only they were inverted. She also had porcelain white skin, striking golden eyes, and long orange hair. "I'm sorry have we met before."

"Aww Ichigo I'm so hurt that you don't remember the very woman who made your life a living hell," she began as she grasped her stomach feigning pain "at least tell me you remember this place." She gestured to the dead bodies and broken buildings around her. "No I've never been here, why what happened?" Ichigo answered.

"Why my dear beloved psychotic Ichigo," she began with a maniacal grin on her face, "You have been here before."

"W-what?" Ichigo stuttered not believing what he had just heard.

"Oh I wish you could remember," she began smiling at what would appear to be a fond memory. "Your hands were slick with gore, it was as if the entire town offered themselves up to me as sacrifice! Twenty thousand lives ended by your hands, and I must say you certainty know how to show a girl a good time."

"Stop!" Ichigo screamed images passing through his head as he fell to the floor.

"It was so wonderful as you ripped one of them apart piece by piece as his family watched in sheer horror too frightened to do anything, so thorough was your dissection that I believe you ended up with about ten to twenty nice and even slices."

Ichigo was now on the floor screaming pressure building in his skull threatening to explode, as he saw a man be ripped apart piece by piece using only his hands. He could feel the bones breaking the skin ripping and worst of all the man's screams for mercy.

"Oh it was so euphoric the blood running through your hair, trickling down your scalp! Oh I can get off just thinking about it" she finished while fondling herself as she looked down at Ichigo's body lying quiet and still on the ground. "Hmm it looks like he reached his limit… after all remembering so many wonderful things at once can sometimes be hard on the brain. Although I'm sure it's just pleasure overload, kinky bastard. Anyway until next time Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo opened his eyes only to be assaulted by a bright white light. He quickly found himself squinting and wondering why all the walls were a shade of ungodly white. "I see you finally woke up Ichigo." Said Harribel, Ichigo's eyes focused on Harribel sitting next to his bed "If I may ask how are you feeling?" She questioned honestly concerned for his well being, in fact she came rushing in when she heard the screaming and hadn't left his side since. Harribel just got this sense of calm around Ichigo in fact it was almost as if she was drawn to him. "I feel fine, a slight headache but other than that fine," Ichigo responded in his normal tone. "How about your Fraccion, are they alright?" "Yes Ichigo they are fine, in fact all three of them have recovered from the fight." Harribel said with a tone of relief, "However I must say none of us expected you to have that level of combat ability. If I may ask Ichigo where did you live before you came to Karakura Town." She finished with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Under a rock," he responded flatly. "As in you were cut off from society?" She questioned her curiosity still getting the better of her. "No actually I'm speaking in the literal sense; she was a good rock always providing me shelter." He spoke fond memories flooding his brain. "I see well if you would follow me I would like to take you to the armory so that we can give you your sword."

Ichigo stood up and began to follow her out the door. "Also on our way there I will fill you in on the mercenary groups that occupy Karakura, so I would appreciate it if you listened closely. First I will start with Hueco, which is led by Aizen and is broken up into the Espada, their Fraccion, and the Privaron Espada. The Espada are broken up into numbers that state their ranking these numbers go from one to eleven the Privaron is Coyote Stark while I am Third. Each Espada may take on any number of apprentices called Fraccion. The rest of our soldiers are called Privaron Espada and are old Espada who have lost the ability to keep themselves in the Espada, understand."

"Yeah I think I get it, but what about the other Espada."

"I'm sure you'll have the pleasure and in some cases the displeasure of meeting them. Anyway I will now move onto the seireitei. The Sereite is led by the captain commander Yamamoto and is split into four separate wings each led by a group of captains except for one. These divisions are the special forces and magic division, they handle the spec ops missions and deal with magic users. The medical division led by Unohana, they do exactly what their name suggests they provide medical support for the men and women in the field. The rhino division led by captain Kenpachi Zarachi, the reason they are called the rhino division is they are sent in when the populous is deemed expendable and when they just want things destroyed beyond repair. And the last division handles the main army, this division handles large scale operations and keep guard around the seireitei twenty four seven. Last but not least is the Karakuran resistance front. They are led by Urahara and are a smaller group than Seireitei and Hueco but their men are top notch and in some cases better than many of the top mercenaries in both of its rival factions."

As Harribel finished her lecture they came up on two doors each with two swords crossing over each. "This Ichigo Kurosaki is the armory." Harribel said as she flung open the doors to reveal every weapon imaginable. As they walked down the hallway several weapons caught Ichigo's eyes, the one he favored most was a sword that looked like a giant butchers knife. However suddenly Harribel stopped her hand darting out to the side selecting a sword from the rack and displayed it to Ichigo. The it was a katana with a pitch black blade with a matching black swastika for the guard, the handle however was the color of blood and was complimented by a tastle of the same color. "As your mentor Ichigo I choose your weapon, and judging by your lack of grace you showed in battle when you fought against my Fraccion I hope this will compensate." Harribel finished inwardly smirking as Ichigo fumed which for some reason she found hilarious. However Ichigo suddenly stormed off heading toward the practice field, Harribel immediately followed trailing his right but just slightly behind him. Seeing that she may have slightly pissed him off Harribel decided it would be good to change the subject. "So Ichigo what did you think when you first saw this city," Harribel questioned.

"This city is just so vast" Ichigo said as his hand made a wide sweeping motion, his palm facing backwards and his fingers splayed. When suddenly the broad gesture was stopped, as his hand ran into, and _accidentally_ caressed, something unbelievably soft. And accidentally squeezed, at this moment Ichigo jumped backwards out of either fear or embarrassment Harribel couldn't tell. However despite the circumstances Harribel couldn't bring herself to be truly mad at him. Instead she found his reaction priceless and decided to tease him some more.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" she began in as pissed off a voice as she could muster. "I'm afraid that it is now my responsibility to punish you for your actions.

'Oh shit, this is all just a misunderstanding... right I mean I didn't do that on purpose.' Ichigo thought as he felt the color drain from his face and began desperately searching for a way out, for some kind of secret door in this seemingly never ending passageway, that he was sure would soon be red instead of white.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Harribel began almost loosing it when his face had drained of color and he began looking for a way out like a cornered mouse. "Prepare yourself."

'OH FUCK HERE IT COMES!' Ichigo thought as he closed his eyes waiting for his impending doom.

'Well here it goes,' Harribel thought as she leaned forward her lips meeting his, she had a fleeting urge to deepen the kiss, despite her reserved nature but instead she pulled away after a few seconds. "There is your punishment Ichigo... meet me in training ground seven when the shock subsides." She said as she walked away swaying her hips oh so seductively, laughing at his reaction in her mind 'yes Ichigo is definitely turning me into a very devious person,' Harribel thought. "W-w-what the fuck just happened?" Ichigo stuttered as he watched her walk away, "she couldn't have, could she." Ichigo wondered as his eyes fell on to how her hips were swaying and he promptly passed out.

**Bleach Turf War: Chapter III Split Personalities END**

Thanks for Reading, I know this chapter took a while but I hope you all enjoyed it. I sure as hell did, please review and once again if your confused I would be happy to help. So have a good one Baka Lord OUT.

**Seriously though never accidentally grope women it could spell your doom because guys can die twice... it's true... I swear. **


End file.
